VVVVVV XXXXXX: A Study of Sexuality Among Villis
by curioussavage01
Summary: Stories involving sexual encounters between the characters from Terry Cavanagh's "VVVVVV."
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

The term "villi" refers to a creature of the species _Homo villius_ , a possible subspecies of _Homo sapiens_. Sightings of these elusive and mysterious creatures have been reported by many different beings from numerous dimensions of all types. However, it's likely that no one from present-day Earth really knows what a villi looks like, as no known human has ever actually seen one. The varying pieces of information we have on villis come from many different sources who offer their own physical descriptions of these creatures. Each description tends to manifest villis in its own particular way, which makes it hard to know for sure what a villi truly is.

The concept of the villi was originally introduced by the Irish game developer Terry Cavanagh when he created the popular video game "VVVVVV." The game provides a sort of template from which people can formulate their own opinions on the nature of the villis. The game presents the villis as monochromatic stickmen in a 2D enviroment, and this general picture is the basic idea of what villis are. However, some believe that villis are actually more complex than what they look like in VVVVVV, and many experienced artists draw them as humans, or at least humanoids.

Putting speculation aside, however, all villis share one definite characteristic that indentifies their species; they have the ability to flip gravity rather than jumping. Besides that one fact, the villi is basically an image of opinions. Terry's original game, VVVVVV, is generally accepted as the main source of canonical information about the villis, but it is no encyclopedia. There is much room for interpretation, and there are tons of various fan-made drawings, stories, comics, etc… that prove this.

Ultimately, I believe that the universe is infinite, and all the fan-made stories about villis are true, in their own dimensions. This fanfic contains my stories, and my opinions. The villis are presented here as creatures that look just like humans, but with internal flipping organs that allow them to flip gravity.

Unlike the villis in VVVVVV, the ones here have genitals, and this fact is what makes this fanfic's general focus on villi sexuality possible.


	2. Chapter 1

**Verdigris and Violet's Long-Awaited Moment**

"It's now or never," Verdigris said to himself.

He was on the D.S.S. Souleye, in his room, turning off the jukebox terminals. He was also preparing to do the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life, which was leaving the green room he was in now, and walking into the pink room directly to the right, which was Violet's.

It might have been an easy task for some of the other members of the crew of the D.S.S. Souleye, but it wasn't easy to Verdigris. That was because he'd had a particularly intense crush on Violet for the past year. Verdigris was tired of that secret constantly eating away at his insides. Only Captain Viridian and himself knew that he had such strong feelings for Violet. However, that day, Verdigris decided that she had been in the dark long enough. He was resolved to manning up and telling Violet exactly why he had always acted so nervous around her.

And yet, the simple task of walking into the pink room seemed unnaturally hard to him. "It's now or never," Verdigris said again. He repeated the familiar phrase to himself yet again even though he knew perfectly well that he'd been doing it for days. He also remembered why that was: he'd been trying his damndest to conjure up the small amount of courage he had whenever he was alone.

"Speaking of being alone…" Verdigris thought aloud with a small grin. He had just reminded himself of why he had chosen this particular day as the time when he would finally open up to Violet. Captain Viridian had just left the ship along with the other three crew members besides Violet and Verdigris. The Captain's party was going on an extended trek through the dimension they were currently in. Victoria saw it as an opportunity to look for shiny trinkets, and the rest of the party saw it as an adventure, and a chance to do something that every Souleye crew member aspired to do: explore strange new worlds.

Luckily, Verdigris remembered, they would be gone for the entire day. Violet had stayed behind on the Souleye to do some "maintenance" on the ship, which was why she was on the bridge (also known as her pink room) right now. Verdigris was also on the ship, in his green room to the left of the bridge, because when he heard that Violet would be staying behind, he saw an opportunity. He then told Captain Viridian that he was going to stay as well to do some repair work and also mess with the jukeboxes to remix and create some new tunes.

He had done some of that for an hour already, but he had more important matters to attend to. This was the perfect opportunity. No one but he and Violet would be on the ship for several hours, and these were the perfect conditions in which to spend some long-awaited time alone with her.

And the abundance of time was the best part of this whole situation. Verdigris had given himself quite a lot of hours so that he would have enough time to work up the courage that was necessary to face Violet. However, he had found the courage already by thinking determinedly about how perfect an opportunity this was, how long he'd been waiting in agony, and how strongly he felt for Violet. And that meant that he was already prepared to go through with his plan, and he now had even more time to spend with her. _It's almost too good to be true,_ he thought as he pictured Violet's beautiful pink face and how it would soon be his to enjoy. Ecstasy nearly overwhelmed him and he sighed with pleasure. Then, with a bold and confident disposition, he marched to the edge of his room.

His eyes found themselves flooded with pink as the bridge appeared around him and he became aware of Violet standing in front of him with her back turned, working at a terminal. It was at that moment that he suddenly remembered exactly how scary Violet really was.

 _What if she says she doesn't like me?_ Verdigris thought as he stared at the curvy shape of her body. As he lovingly gazed upon her, his eyes came to rest on her long pink hair, smooth, straight, and full, flowing down her back and ending a little less than a foot above her waist. He then noticed that she was still as beautiful from the back as she was from the front. _And maybe even better,_ he thought as he looked at her amazing, perfect-sized butt.

The sight of Violet's beauty seemed to snap Verdigris back into focus. _Damn it, Verdigris, pull yourself together,_ he ordered himself. _You're not going to get scared of her NOW are you? Of all times?_ And so he gritted his teeth and bit the bullet, even though he had become abruptly and painfully aware that he was sweating, his heart rate had increased, and he was expending tremendous effort to keep himself from shaking.

Violet, absorbed in her work, apparently hadn't noticed Verdigris come in, so Verdigris let out a small, almost inaudible, cough to get her attention and said feebly, "Hey, Violet," his voice slightly cracking.

Violet didn't answer, and Verdigris noticed, to his dismay, that she was wearing her noise-isolating earbuds. _Oh great,_ he thought, _I have to_ touch _her to get her attention._

Verdigris slowly inched towards Violet, as if he was approaching a bomb. He gritted his teeth even harder, and at arm's length, tapped Violet on the shoulder.

When Violet reacted, Verdigris felt exactly as if he _had_ touched a bomb. She jumped slightly and let out a small, startled cry, then looked behind her and said to Verdigris' stunned face, "Oh! Verdigris! You scared me! Sorry, I was waaaaay too focused. Let me turn this off." She pushed a button on the terminal, took out her earbuds, and turned around quickly.

Verdigris was already unable to speak, and suddenly looking into the eyes of Violet's smiling face didn't help that at all. Making prolonged eye contact with the dim picture he'd had in his imagination was something he'd longed for, but at the moment, he felt like he'd rather do anything else, for some reason.

"So, what do you want?" Violet asked politely.

Verdigris didn't answer.

"Hellooooo," Violet said, snapping her fingers and waving her hand in front of Verdigris' face. "Anybody home?"

Verdigris was sharply jolted back into reality, stuttering and blushing furiously. "Um… uh… b- ...yes?" he said timidly.

Violet laughed, and even as he was mercilessly beating himself up for being such an idiot, Verdigris realized how sexy everything about her was. Violet always complained that she had such an annoying laugh, which she hated, but Verdigris secretly treasured the sound.

"I was just asking if there was any particular reason why you wanted to come in here and interrupt my work," Violet laughed.

Verdigris, determinedly believing that something was salvageable out of this mess, said, "Oh… um… well, it's nothing important."

"Nonsense," Violet waved a hand dismissively. "If it's important to you, then it's important to me."

Verdigris turned even more Christmas-colored around the face as he took in the extent of how sweet Violet was being. _Well, that's the Violet I know,_ he mentally sighed.

"So what's up? Did you make any more awesome tunes?" Violet asked.

"Oh, you like my music?" Verdigris asked surprisedly.

Violet rolled her eyes. "You mean you didn't see my earbuds? What else could I have been listening to? That stuff is incredibly useful for working, and just plain awesome-sounding. One word…" Violet paused and smiled mischievously. "...eargasm," she whispered.

A very amazed Verdigris thought frantically, _Maybe she DOES like me! I think I can do this…_

"And if you didn't see my earbuds, you surely can't tell me that you haven't noticed me hanging around your room all the time, listening to your auditory genius?" Violet continued.

"Well… actually… I haven't… probably because…" Verdigris gulped, "I've been… hanging around _your_ room all the time… trying to get a chance to… tell you something I've wanted to tell you for months."

"That's funny," Violet said, "because I've been trying to get a chance to tell _you_ something as well…"

There was an awkward pause.

"I REALLY LIKE YOU," they both blurted out at exactly the same time. "A lot."

They both stared at each other, and laughed suddenly.

"Wow, I thought you didn't!" Verdigris said happily, wiping off some of the sweat from his brow.

"Typical male paranoia," Violet scoffed, rolling her eyes again. "Oh, Verdigris, I've known you for a long time now, and while I'm not as… um… lovestruck as you, I've always felt a certain… uh… attraction toward you." Violet grew slightly pinker at the word "attraction."

Surprised that Violet already knew that he liked her, slightly offended by the term "lovestruck," and disbelieving that he'd heard her say the word "attraction" in reference to him, Verdigris was finding it even harder to speak than ever before. "Bu- but… how… did… did you know…?" he sputtered.

"Well, how do you think I became a doctor, brainless?" Violet giggled. "By knowing a lot and observing a lot. But I must say, it doesn't take a doctor to figure out the fact that you liked me. You're always nervous around me."

Violet took a step closer to Verdigris and took both his shaking hands. "As a matter of fact," she said quizzically, looking down at them, "you're trembling."

Verdigris opened his mouth slightly as if to say something, but no words came out. Violet held up her pointer finger and touched it to his lips, saying, "Sssh, relax. We've both just done what we should have done months ago and been openly honest with each other. The weight on our sanities is over, and you don't need to be so deathly nervous anymore."

Verdigris was feeling slightly hesitant, but started to relax. As soon as he did so, an overwhelming feeling of peace and contentment came over him, and he knew that he could finally, at long last, feel comfortable around Violet. He never believed that he would ever feel this way, not in his wildest dreams, and he didn't want the feeling to stop.

"There, that's better, isn't it?" said Violet in a soothing voice, sensing his pleasure. Verdigris nodded, smiled, and slowly moved his hands out of her gentle grasp. Still slightly disbelieving that this was actually happening and he was really with this beautiful girl, he moved his arms around and behind Violet's curvy middle, and softly pressed his hands against her back, feeling her soft hair.

Violet accepted the loving gesture, and nestled her head between Verdigris' neck and right shoulder, stroking his chest with her hands. Verdigris closed his eyes, deeply enjoying the moment. The warm embrace, the slow, smooth touch of Violet's hands, the immense relief and happiness. All that mattered in the world was that he and Violet were together, locked in a passionate embrace, and everything was as it was meant to be. They were made for each other, and they had finally realized that, which made everything perfect.

Violet closed her eyes too, savoring the warmth of Verdigris' arms. She had had precious little to love for a long time, and only then did she understand how boundless and unconditional her desire for Verdigris really was. It dawned on her that they needed each other, and that her heart would have broken in two if Verdigris had been lost forever in Dimension VVVVVV.

And then, at that moment, Violet realized that she had just fallen in love.

She sighed, opened her eyes, and slowly lifted her head off of Verdigris' shoulder. She stared into his deep green eyes, totally enraptured by them. Verdigris gazed into her pink ones, taking in Violet's beautiful face. Her warm, gentle smile made him feel even happier, and he longed to have those rose-red lips touch his. He looked back into her eyes, which he noticed were now focused on his own mouth. They then flitted quickly back to his eyes. In turn, his eyes darted back and forth from her mouth to her eyes. Her eyes did the same as their heads moved closer and closer together and both pairs of eyes slowly closed…

They kissed each other. It was both Violet's and Verdigris' first kiss, and therefore a special moment between the two of them. Their lips touched, and a tingling sensation coursed through both their bodies, starting at their mouths, spreading virally and easily. They stood still for a couple of seconds, suspended in time, until their lips slowly parted and they looked at each other meaningfully. They were both aware that they had just decided to kiss on the spot, it was preemptive and brief, and they both wanted another kiss. Badly.

Verdigris placed his hand behind Violet's head, and pushed it towards his own, gently yet forcefully. Violet willingly surrendered herself as they both squeezed their eyes tightly shut. She pressed her lips firmly against his, as he returned the favor. Their mouths stuck tightly together, each one felt as if nothing in the world could separate them. They slowly moved their heads from left to right as they passionately devoured each other's lips. It was as if their faces were glued together and they were one person. The kiss was far from gentle, yet Violet willfully clung to the moment. Although her head was in danger of being crushed between Verdigris' head and his hand, she enjoyed the roughness and accepted it as an expression of their fiery passion for each other. In an attempt to show that, she started concupiscently stroking Verdigris' cheek.

She didn't want the kiss to stop, but after a minute or two, Verdigris released her with a worried expression on his face. "Did I hurt you?" he asked weakly, his hand still attached to the back of Violet's head.

"No," Violet whispered. "I liked it."

Verdigris nodded, then gently pulled Violet's body closer to him with the arm that was entwined around her back, his other hand now beckoning her head back to his shoulder before he let go of it. Violet nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and threw her arms around him, and they caressed each other in an affectionate hug. It was then that Violet suddenly became aware of something that she was feeling at that moment.

She felt something hard pressing against her abdomen, just above the crotch area. Immediately, she recognized that it was Verdigris' erection. In her mind, Violet feverishly pondered exactly how she should react to this. She assumed that if someone were feeling something long and hard pressing against her middle during a very avid hug, it would be perfectly normal. The sensible thing to do about this would be to not call attention to it, either by ignoring it or secretly enjoying it. Violet secretly enjoyed it, and quite covetously at that. Therefore, she wondered if it would be acceptable to…

Violet decided not to even think on it. It would certainly be inappropriate in terms of social etiquette. On the other hand, Violet considered, they were alone. But the question was, did she want to do something sexually provocative now? Was it okay to take the next step?

Perhaps because she was blinded by lust and desire, Violet hastily arrived at the answer "yes." But more questions came to her. _She_ was certainly willing, but was Verdigris? It all depended on whether or not he gave consent. If he reacted badly to her sexual advances, what would happen? Nothing good, for certain. The new relationship would fall apart, and he might report her inappropriate behavior to the captain or even call her a slut. _But I certainly am being a slut, aren't I?_ Violet scolded herself.

However, she was so in love that she decided that she didn't care. And as for Verdigris, he'd had a crush on her for a long time now…

Violet then told herself, _Well, it's_ his _erection, isn't it? Why wouldn't he like it?_ The instant she had thought that, and before she knew what she was doing, she had removed one of her arms from Verdigris' back, lessened her grip on him so that there would be enough space between the two of them to get at what she was after, and started stroking the hard spot in Verdigris' jumpsuit just as she had done to his face and chest.

To Violet's surprise, Verdigris didn't react badly, just confusedly. "Uh… um…" he said, staring at Violet's hand.

Violet, enraged at her own foolishness, pulled her hand away from Verdigris' penis and jumped backwards out of his arms before she could screw things up completely. "I'm sorry!" she cried out in a panicked voice. "I was being stupid, I shouldn't have…"

"No, no… that's okay," Verdigris interrupted. He caught her hand in midair and slowly moved it back to its previous place. Violet, immensely relieved, smiled and continued to slowly fondle his erection, which seemed to have gained a little more substance. "Oh my god, this is so weird," she giggled.

"It's fine, you're doing a great job," said Verdigris, who had enclosed his arms back around Violet and busied himself with unzipping her own jumpsuit down her back. Every crew member of the D.S.S. Souleye wore these white, skin-tight jumpsuits, as such clothes were traditional for space travel. They fit snugly and were slightly difficult to get on, but were not itchy or too tight. Since they were close-fitting, they always did a great job of defining the body types of the crew members, but they did that job particularly well the day Verdigris and Violet confessed their true feelings for one another. For example, the tight, thin material made Verdigris' erection all the more noticeable to Violet, just as Violet's jumpsuit drew attention to her perfect curves, breasts, and butt. Violet wore her normal jumpsuits every day, so her clearly defined curves were nothing new to Verdigris. However, on this particular day, he was noticing just how sexy Violet was more than ever before.

Perhaps this new appreciation was due to the fact that Verdigris had never had the opportunity to enjoy Violet's body in such a special way before. Whatever the case, after Verdigris had finished unzipping her jumpsuit, stopping where the zipper ended just above her butt, he rubbed Violet's bare back very emphatically, and ran his hands along the arc that was her waist quite definitively.

He was going to fondle Violet's breasts as well, but her back was not yet completely bare, as she was wearing a bra. He wanted to feel the smoothness of the pink skin of Violet's back without the slight intrusion of a bra strap, and then he could touch her breasts when they were completely uncovered.

While Verdigris was working on all this, Violet continued to rub his penis and, at the same time, looked over her own shoulder in anticipation, trying to see her own back. Verdigris was fumbling with the bra strap, unable to get it undone, but Violet paid no mind to his clumsiness. The suspense was building. Besides, she had Verdigris' cock to play with in the meantime. She enclosed her hand around the long, hard rod, unable to do it completely due to the clothing covering it. However, she didn't doubt that Verdigris was gaining almost or just as much expectancy as her, and the time when his dick would be all hers was coming soon.

Besides, Verdigris was quite busy anyway. He had finally undone the bra strap and pulled the entire thing through the opening in Violet's jumpsuit and thrown it away somewhere. He was now caressing her back very sensually and kissing her neck with his head on her shoulder, almost in the same fashion as she had done to him. However, he didn't see Violet's shoulder as a place to rest his head. He was passionately feeling her neck with his lips just as he was feeling her back with his hands. The sexual stimulation to those two parts of her body made Violet stroke Verdigris' penis a lot more slowly and inattentively, close her eyes, and softly bite her lower lip with pleasure.

But as Verdigris moved his hands up her back and onto her shoulders, and drew his head lower and lower, kissing the bottom of her throat, Violet stopped stroking his erection, opened her eyes, and smiled slyly. Now she knew what he was up to. Verdigris looked up at her, returned the sly smile, and briefly kissed her lips. He returned to his work, and Violet decided to play along with him. Indeed, she would have liked nothing better. She thoroughly enjoyed the playful direction this sexual encounter was going in. _And I thought he wouldn't agree to this,_ Violet thought. _And that he would think of me as a slut._ Violet inwardly laughed at the unexpected way events had transpired in this situation and was amazingly glad that Verdigris was now going to have sex with her.

However, it's hard to say who was more glad. Verdigris had thought of, stared at, and dreamed about Violet's breasts for months, and he was now touching them with both hands and his face. Totally mesmerized, he probably couldn't have thought of anything that felt bad about this even if he'd tried. Except, perhaps, for the fact that Violet still had her jumpsuit on and it was covering her bosom. Verdigris would never have dreamed of complaining about this in his current position, though, mainly because he had taken her bra off and he could feel her incredibly hard nipples beneath the soft, white, warm garment. She was going to fix the problem of her jumpsuit anyway.

Not all at once, though. Getting into the playful spirit of things, Violet decided to initiate a small striptease for Verdigris. Although the jumpsuit was completely taken care of in the back, Violet still had the sleeves on her arms. She slowly removed them one by one, right arm first, the front of the suit still suspended by the left sleeve… that is, until she was done taking it off her arm. Somehow, the left sleeve took twice as long to remove than the right, but Verdigris enjoyed every second of being toyed with. Even if the striptease would have become the slightest bit frustrating or boring, the entire upper half of Violet's body was his to caress.

Actually, that might not have been entirely true, technically. But it certainly was when Verdigris moved his head back a small distance from Violet's breasts, and she dropped the front half of her jumpsuit. Violet's bosom was now fully exposed, for Verdigris to see for the first time. Both breasts were smooth, pink, and flawless, gleaming slightly in what light there was on the bridge, and since the bridge was lit entirely with bright pink light bulbs, they looked even more radiant, as if they belonged there, on the bridge, out in the open. And even better, both nipples were completely hardened, which Verdigris took as a signal of Violet's feelings for him.

In noticing this, Verdigris became even more aroused than he was before, and his penis quivered a little bit from the premonitions. He became aware of this uncontrollable bodily reaction of impatience, and was reminded of how much he wanted to surrender that particular part of his body to Violet. Even as he longed to touch Violet's breasts, the two heavenly sights that had just revealed themselves to his eager eyes, he knew his cock should belong to Violet, and he was eager to show it to her. Still fully clothed, Verdigris began to strip down. His own jumpsuit was different than Violet's, in that it had its zipper down the front instead of the back, so he gripped the slider at his collar, and began to move it down the two rows of interlocking teeth. "We should take these off," he prompted to Violet as he did so.

Violet nodded, and finished removing her jumpsuit. The legs were all that was left to go, so she stood on her right leg while extricating her left from the suit. She then bent over to some degree while she pulled the skin-tight fabric down and off of her right leg. Finally, by the time she had kicked the entire piece of clothing off of her right foot, Verdigris was about to do the same. He did so, kicking his jumpsuit toward Violet's, which it landed neatly on top of.

The only thing both of them had left on their bodies now was a pair of underwear; pink boxers for Verdigris, and green lace panties for Violet. It was an odd contrast. Verdigris was a green silhouette clashing with the pink background, while his boxers blended in, and Violet was nearly invisible, as her surroundings were almost the same color as her skin, but her panties clearly stood out.

Both of them looked lovingly and affectionately at each other, knowing that each one had picked out his or her undergarments in honor of the other. It was sort of silly, but then, they both were having so much fun together that it was almost as if they were teenagers again, entangled in young love. They weren't very far from that age, anyway.

In any case, every Souleye crew member's jumpsuit looked mostly the same as all the others, so undergarments were almost the only way for them to express themselves through clothing. It was kind of stupid, since the person who wore the underwear was the only one who knew what color it was, but it was better than nothing.

In fact, it is highly probable that no crew member of the Souleye had seen another's underwear (let alone their private parts) until that day. Verdigris and Violet both knew that, and even though it was silly, the moment that they stood there looking at each other half-naked was one of the moments they shared where they loved each other more than they ever did before. They had shared, and would share in the future, many other moments like that.

They would have kissed each other again in their blissful romantic ecstasy, but an idea suddenly came to Violet's head. "Wait," she said. "Let's make this _even better._ " She rushed to the terminal that she was working at when Verdigris came into the room, and started pushing buttons. Verdigris couldn't make out what Violet was doing, but while she was at the terminal, she took the time while waiting for something to load to remove her panties, grin at Verdigris over her shoulder, and carelessly throw them away behind her back. Verdigris watched the panties soar through the air and land right on the pile of clothing that they had made with their jumpsuits. _Damn,_ Verdigris thought, impressed, as his eyes wandered back to Violet's bare butt.

Now that Violet was completely naked, he decided to follow the trend. He took off his boxers and threw them at the pile of clothing. They landed there just as Violet said, "Okay, perfect! All done! Computer, run Bridge Appearance Program Three."

Much to Verdigris' approval, the blinding pink lights dimmed considerably, his own new music, which he was developing and saving for Violet for Valentine's Day, started playing, and a bed appeared in front of Violet's terminal. Violet herself was sitting on it in an enticing position.

Verdigris started walking slowly toward the bed as he said shrewdly, "I'd better watch out for you. If I'm not careful in this relationship, you'll end up controlling me. You are the most naughty, ingenious, and mischievous girl I've ever known. And I love you."

Violet gave another of her devilish smiles and said fiendishly, "Well, I'm not just a doctor. I dabble a bit in computer hacking. I just couldn't resist getting into your terminal to hear what musical endeavors you'd been up to. And when I saw a folder called 'For Violet, On Valentine's Day,' all my suspicions were confirmed once and for all. I had to have a listen, and what I heard made me start falling in love with you."

"Well, this was supposed to be saved for Valentine's Day," Verdigris said playfully.

"Valentine's Day's not for a couple of weeks! Lighten up and give us both an early… or should I say… far too late… treat. Don't tell me I wasted all the hours I spent coming up with that computer program you walked in on me working on!"

"I think this is wonderful."

"Not nearly as wonderful as you. Now shut up and put that big green cock in my mouth," Violet purred.

"Yes, ma'am," Verdigris said obediently. He put his knees on the end of the bed, and started using them to half-crawl on the unstable surface of the bed toward Violet, who was also on her knees. Bending over Violet slightly, Verdigris put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She grinned, and then tilted her head downward so that Verdigris' dick was mere inches from her mouth.

She stared at it hungrily, and grabbed it with her right hand. She then began to stroke it slowly and deliberately, giving Verdigris a handjob. The faster Violet jerked Verdigris off, the more he sighed with pleasure. Violet caressed and fondled Verdigris' quivering penis for a while, staring entranced at it.

However, she knew that a blowjob was ultimately what they both wanted. She slowly moved her eyes away from Verdigris' erection to his face, as if she was pulling two magnets apart to snap one of them back onto a different magnet. She and Verdigris fondly shared a knowing grin, and Violet straightened her back and took her hands off Verdigris' dick. She put them instead on his chest, and playfully pushed him toward the head of the bed, so that he fell on his back, his head hitting the pillows. His penis was now pointing upwards, towards the ceiling of the room.

Violet looked at it, and immediately brought her head down on it, so that she was lying on the bed on her belly. Her eager tongue came out of her mouth and started licking Verdigris' penis, probing and circling all around it, lubricating it with her saliva. Soon, her whole mouth was around it, her lips moving back and forth over it as she moved her head up and down. The skin became moist and wet with the juices from her mouth as she circled it with her tongue.

Violet loved having Verdigris' big green cock deep inside her mouth, and even though she knew it wasn't a lime-flavored Popsicle, she almost thought of it as one. After all, she was devouring it as if it was, and the sweet taste of the small drop of sperm that had surfaced on the tip of it had a unique flavor to it. She absolutely adored the taste of it, and grew ravenously thirsty for more.

Verdigris was so turned on by this that it took all the effort he could muster not to give her more by cumming inside her mouth. Of course, he wanted her to have the cum, but the time wasn't right yet. However, a few more drops of semen seeped out of the end of his dick, and Violet licked them all up with her tongue, voraciously tasting the new flavor that she so longed for. Desperate for more, she began to suck Verdigris' cock as hard as she could. Verdigris closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and groaned with pleasure as Violet rapidly moved her head back and forth, giving him head as hard and fast as she could.

Then one word came to Violet's mind that she knew for certain was going to give her mouth a veritable flood of sperm, _"Deepthroat."_ Moving her head even more vigorously, she asked herself how far she could get Verdigris' cock to go in her mouth, and came up with the answer, _"As far as I can manage."_

She was sucking it harder and harder, faster and faster, and she knew as she felt it vibrate slightly that the tension was building, and this blowjob was becoming intense. Just as she realized this, Verdigris put his hand on the back of her head and started pushing her head further forward. Terribly excited, Violet went with it, letting Verdigris' dick go deeper and deeper into her mouth, so deep that she thought she would choke…

And when she could bear it no longer, the pressure was released, Violet coughed, and a torrent of semen came rushing out of Verdigris, filling her mouth and throat. Verdigris pulled his rigid erection out of Violet's head, let his own head drop back down on his pillow, and let out a deep sigh of enormous satisfaction.

Violet was completely and pleasurably entranced by the taste of the overwhelming wave of sticky sperm that filled her mouth, which was completely immersing her in an orally overpowering sensation such as she had never felt before. She almost felt like she would pass out from delight. The sperm almost completely covered the inside of her mouth, so much so that she swallowed it, spreading the pleasurable feeling even further as the wonderful substance slid down her throat.

They lay there panting in ecstasy for a while, and Violet crawled along the bed and lied down next to Verdigris, fastening herself to his right side. She put her right arm around him, Verdigris turned his head toward her, and they once again locked their lips together. This kiss was different from the others, however. They both slightly opened their mouths as they pressed against each other, and stuck out their tongues so that they touched, moving around each other in a French kiss.

There could be no doubt to Violet: As Verdigris' saliva mingled in her mouth with her own spit and his sperm, she knew for a fact that this was the best she had ever felt orally, and there never was, and would never be, anything that could compare to this amazing taste.

Verdigris then turned himself over on his right side, so that he was on top of Violet, holding his body up with his arms. As their lips parted, his erection dangled precariously above her open vagina. "Do you want it in?" he whispered to Violet.

 _"Oh, yes,"_ Violet moaned.

Verdigris lined up his penis for a good shot, and then brought it down hard, stabbing into Violet's pussy. The intense tingling feeling of sexual stimulation shot through her body, starting at her crotch, moving up through her chest, and ending at her head, causing her to let out a loud cry of blissful pain. The surprise and fantastic jolting hurt Violet, and it felt good. And she loved it.

The powerful feeling continued to intensify as Verdigris started thrusting his pelvis up and down, shoving his cock as deep into Violet's pussy as it would go. Violet continued to scream. The pain and extraordinary ecstasy was overwhelming. Violet squeezed her eyes shut, blinded by the sensation, and pulled the bedcovers, gripping them so tightly that she almost ripped them.

Verdigris continued to hold his upper body up by the arms, while slamming his lower body down on Violet's crotch over and over, as Violet pushed against the force of his dick as hard as she could, so as to maximize the sensation. It was working; she was screaming even louder as jolt after jolt of pleasure surged through her entire body.

Verdigris then detached his right arm from the bed, clamped it onto Violet's left breast, and squeezed with all his might. Violet shrieked, letting out scream after earsplitting scream… her body could barely take it all. Verdigris was pumping exceptionally harder and faster as Violet felt his cock stretching out unbelievably deep inside her.

They were on fire; their sexual heat blazed all around them like the hottest flames. They were pushing against each other even harder… the pleasure heightened as they pumped as rapidly as they could… Violet let out her final, greatest, most deafening cry as their sexual energy reached an electrifying climax…

And the quivering orgasm ended, an absolute wave of bliss swept through both their bodies, and Verdigris came inside Violet, filling her vagina with sperm.

They both sighed, and Verdigris relaxed his arms and body, resting himself on top of Violet as they both reveled in their exhausted delight. Verdigris' dick was still in Violet's pussy, and she loved feeling it on top of having his sperm swimming so deep within her. She never dreamed that having Verdigris' cum so far inside her reproductive system would feel so enjoyable.

Violet loved the feeling. She loved it as much as all the other feelings Verdigris had stirred within her. She had never felt for another person so strongly as when she had done what she had done with Verdigris that day. They had talked about trivial matters. They had flirted as if they were teens again. They had confessed their most secret, suppressed love for one another. They had physically revealed their passion for each other.

And most vividly, they had shared the most wonderful experience of both their lives. They had had sex, and it was the first time for both of them. They were no longer virgins, but neither of them felt any shame or regret, not even as Violet continued to feel Verdigris' cum seeping through her. They had both broken down the invisible barriers that had stood between them for so long, and now nothing could separate Verdigris from Violet, nor Violet from Verdigris.

They were free to love each other unconditionally.

"I love you, Verdigris," Violet cooed in Verdigris' ear, as he lay on top of her, squishing her breasts against his strong chest, making her feel his heartbeat, pulsing in rhythm with her own…

"I love you too, Violet," Verdigris whispered to Violet as she wrapped her arms around his back, trying to bring him in even closer, to merge both their bodies together.

And it was at that moment that both of them knew, they had pledged themselves to one another, with an everlasting vow of love. They were not married, but both of them felt that this was stronger than any marriage vow could ever be.

They were exhausted; sleep threatened to overcome them both, and Violet could feel Verdigris giving in first, his breathing becoming slower and more measured against her breasts, their hearts still beating as one.

Violet knew that she had to succumb to sleep as well, so she whispered weakly, and quietly, so as not to wake Verdigris, "Computer… seal off the bridge." A barrier immediately appeared between her room and Verdigris' room next door, and Violet sighed with relief. She knew that when Captain Viridian and the rest of the crew got back from their expedition, they would see the "Do Not Disturb" sign Violet had programmed into the barrier, and they would know that the sign was to be taken seriously… they need not know why. She had put up the barrier for security, just in case they slept until the Captain returned. How it would look if the crew ventured onto the bridge for their own purposes and found the two of them naked on the bed, Violet did not like to think. A small panic suddenly occurred to Violet as she thought of how suspicious it would look if both she and Verdigris emerged from the bridge together as she removed the barrier…

Violet dismissed the thought immediately. She decided that she did not care, it wasn't a big deal anyway, and even if it were, both she and Verdigris would cross that bridge when they came to it… both of them, together… on the bed…

Violet knew that they could avoid all these problems and security measures by simply getting up off the bed and resuming their business in their respective rooms as if nothing had happened between them, but the very thought was laughable. Both she and Verdigris, together, on the bed, were now inseparable, at least for the moment… the moment that Violet so longed to preserve throughout eternity…

It was now a fact of life that Verdigris and Violet were now one person, bound by their passion, and their physical closeness… Their heartbeats continued to progress at the exact same speed… Violet's arms were still around Verdigris, fastening them both together in a gentle grip that would never let go… And incredibly, Verdigris' cock was still inside Violet, and he was still hard as a rock, and Violet continued to feel him inside her, as if he and his cum that was still churning in her pussy would always be there, and they would be together forever, and the sexual pleasure would never go away, and Violet would always feel the indescribable ecstasy that only Verdigris could give her…

Her eyelids closed themselves of their own accord, a smile of content gradually appeared on her face, and Violet slowly lapsed into blissful unconsciousness.

The euphoric dreams of her fantasies of Verdigris came to her again, as they had consistently in the past, for a long period before they had bound themselves to one another. Violet had known during that time period, that the inevitable would someday happen and Verdigris would be hers, as he was meant to be, and she believed that she would have no need for her childish dreams and fantasies once their predestined fate was realized. However, her dreams came yet again, and more vividly than ever before.


End file.
